


Discoveries

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [27]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, an investigation into Harry's kinks, this is pretty much just porn, you can't give me this man's sweet tooth and not expect some kind of food kink to occur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: There are things Harry likes. He likes something in particularvery much.Bonus art byKamiin end notes.





	1. Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamidog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am undoubtedly trapped in this fic series and have no self control.  
> I’m just balancing out the _distribution of preferences_ here.  
>  (I had soft punk Albert on my mind for a month so now I’ve finally found a place for it you bet I’m gonna use it).  
> [3 May 1998]

Harry came home and went directly to wash the smell of dog from himself as usual. For once Albert was already home. He looked through the contents of the bag Harry had left on the counter on his way through, thinking it would only contain dog food for him to store away. Which it did -except for a faux leather studded collar at the bottom of the bag. 

“It's too big for the dog don't you think?” He asked Harry when he reappeared. 

Harry froze. His face became very red. Albert looked back at the collar. 

“Well this is unexpected,” Albert said. He never thought Harry would take things in _this_ direction. 

“I think… It's kinda punk right?”

 _Oh._

“God Harry, you still think about that?”

“How could I not?” Harry said defensively. 

Albert passed the collar to him and began to remove his own shirt. He wondered exactly how often Harry had thought of his punk days and what he did when he thought about it. 

“If you've been thinking about it so much you want to test it out right?”

Albert lifted his chin and gestured at his own neck. Harry's hands were shaking as he fastened the collar on him. He ran two fingers underneath to check it wasn't too tight as he would on an actual dog. Albert wasn't sure how he felt about that but he definitely liked what it was doing to Harry.

“Any requests?” 

Harry ran his hands over the collar and chewed at his lip. 

“Harry. Surely if it's been occupying your mind - you've imagined _scenarios_. What do we do?”

“Everything,” Harry breathed. 

Albert found his own breath hard to control.

“I have no objection to that but we need to start somewhere.”

Harry slammed their mouths together and pushed against him. Albert felt the counter digging into his back. He gasped for air and Harry grazed his teeth over the edge of his ear. 

“Put your hands in my hair,” Harry growled. 

Albert would have said something about the loss of Harry's manners but Harry made a frustrated noise in his ear. He didn't need telling twice. He spread his legs to stabilise himself better which didn't work so well if Harry thrust against him. Albert grunted and Harry nipped at his earlobe. He was about to tell Harry to take it easy when Harry took hold of his waist and _lifted_ Albert onto the counter.

Albert swore and his moans were muffled by Harry's tongue. The way Harry was moving against him, desperate and shuddering, it was a blessing they were already mostly undressed. Harry's towel had been lost in the process and Albert unfastened his belt to catch up. Harry's hand travelled under Albert's waistband, hand wrapping around his cock. Albert groaned and Harry pushed him down, he shuddered at the cold of the counter at his back. 

“Albert… ah-Albert. You look - you look so… _good_.” 

Harry stopped his movement to just look at him, hands moving up to rest against the collar. His gaze was intense, Albert shifted under it feeling the heat in his gut travel lower. He looked to his right for some relief and was met with the sight of the kitchen. He couldn't prevent his mind from wandering to visions of disinfecting the counter and how unprepared they were in this location. Harry laughed and his attention snapped back to more pressing matters. The laughter caught in Harry's throat and Albert was pulled back up to Harry's hungry kisses. Apparently annoyed, moody expressions were quite a combination with a collar. 

“Okay, okay,” Harry murmured, pulling Albert forward once more so his feet hit the ground.

They made stumbling progress towards the bedroom, not letting go of each other, bumping into walls. Albert swore loudly at the dog on the bed and Harry laughed at that too as he shut the disruption out. Albert shed his remaining clothes and joined Harry on the bed where he was already lubricating his fingers. So he _did_ have a plan. Albert laid back and positioned himself better against Harry. He knew Harry liked them to be able to look at each other, especially in their current circumstances. Harry leaned forward and kissed him as he pushed the first finger inside him. One of Albert's hands was tangled in Harry's hair, the other gripped the sheets to stop him from pulling too hard on Harry's scalp. 

“You look a little… hot under the collar,” Harry said, too aroused to sound sly. He still had a dumb grin on his face though. 

He was fortunate Albert couldn't articulate himself as usual. He groaned instead and hoped Harry would take the correct meaning from it. 

He recalled the first time they had done this and Harry had been so nervous about hurting him. It was slow, cautious learning. Albert had fingered himself to aid the process but that's when he learnt Harry really _did_ like to look at him. He had come before they'd even done anything and well, there was no harm in them exploring that revelation first. He'd had plenty of practice since then though, Albert thought as Harry slid more fingers inside him. His other hand teased his cock and Albert pushed his head back against the mattress and moaned. 

“Ah- Albert…” Harry gasped. 

Albert looked at him and _fuck_ if Harry didn't look like he was about to come right then. 

“Do it,” Albert managed to growl out.

He considered taking the condom from Harry and opening it with his teeth. Harry liked that a lot too but Albert was sure that really would finish him off. When Harry was ready Albert felt him push inside. He met Harry's thrusts and it wasn't long before Albert's name tumbled from his lips on repeat. Harry's fingers gripped at the edge of the collar and he cried out as he came. 

Albert moved his hands to help himself out while Harry recovered but his wrists were held down. A frustrated whine escaped through his teeth. Harry studied his face and Albert moaned, hips thrusting into nothing. A hand rested against his cheek much too gently. 

“ _Harry-_ ”

“Albert,” Harry responded and Albert groaned. His intention was not to start a conversation. “You’re so… it looks so… _perfect_ …”

Albert meant to bark out a laugh but it came out as a warped, unattractive noise. Harry barely had to touch Albert for him to come. He could feel Harry's gaze when he closed his eyes. He could feel the thumb stroking the side of his face too. He looked back into those deep, dark eyes and his flushed face. He was sure Harry could remain like this all night but that required maintaining some distance. Albert was tired of the distance. 

“Harry…” It came out shaky and breathless but thankfully not too pleading. 

It was a sweet relief when Harry finally kissed him. Albert's hands took up their usual position in Harry's hair and he sighed against his lips. 

When Albert's grip relented somewhat Harry detached himself to clean them up, his manners back in tact. Albert didn't mind letting him go so much, Harry knew he had a thing about cleanliness and Albert appreciated the effort. He loved him a little more for it, if that was even possible and not too sentimental. 

Harry unfastened the collar (reluctantly, Albert could tell) and kissed the indentations that remained on his skin. Albert smiled as he recalled a conversation from years ago when he had attempted to determine what Harry liked. He hadn't had much success other than the sweet but generic ‘I like _you_ ’ sentiment. It had taken a long time but he seemed to have found the answer he was looking for. That was Harry he supposed, small town sheriff moving at his own pace. It was certainly worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Albert in a collar](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/165282345822/harry-surely-if-its-been-occupying-your-mind)


	2. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a very memorable birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [13 May 1998]

Albert had asked him what he wanted for his birthday. Whether he wanted to spend it in Twin Peaks with his family. Harry found that he didn't. 

“I want to spend it with you.”

“You see me most of the time Harry and I'd come with you if you wanted to go.”

“ _Just_ you. I'll go back the next day.”

“Are you suggesting we _stay in_ all day?”

Harry grinned at him. 

“Well I'll be sure to make it a memorable occasion.”

Harry's heart beat a little faster.

\-----

Harry woke on the day to empty space on Albert's side of the bed. He couldn't be too disappointed, Albert had kept to his word and started at midnight. Memorable for sure. He looked at the time. The morning was practically over, Albert had probably waited, rubbing circles into Harry scalp. Harry closed his eyes and imagined it. It wasn't his fault Albert had made him sleep so soundly. He pulled on his pants and went to find him. 

Harry was greeted by the sight of Albert in the kitchen and the sweet scent of baking. He inhaled deep and sighed, leaning against the counter. Albert glared at him in disapproval. 

“What are you making?” Harry asked unperturbed. 

“It's _meant_ to be a surprise Harry. Why do you always get in the way of my plans?”

“Because I just can't keep away,” Harry said, making his way around to Albert. “An apron though, really?”

“I am _not_ getting flour on my shirt Harry.”

Harry grabbed the apron strings to pull Albert closer. 

“I think it looks pretty good.”

“You think _anything_ looks good.”

“On you yeah,” Harry kissed him. “Or nothing,” he added, waggling his eyebrows. 

Albert shoved him off.

“Brush your teeth Harry. Then walk the dog or something. I still need time.” 

“Okay,” Harry said making to move away but Albert held his arm. 

“Happy birthday,” he said and kissed his forehead. 

A stupid grin broke across Harry's face and Albert rolled his eyes. 

“ _Go_. Or this is going to burn.”

Harry did as he was told and got ready. Noodle was summoned by the sound of his leash and they left the apartment. 

The day was bright and mild, warm in the sun, cold in the shade. He walked over paving slabs and across roads, Noodle bumbling along beside him. He wondered what Albert was baking and thought he might get flour on his shirt just to see what would happen. He wasn't sure how much time Albert needed so he sat in the park, dog at his feet, until the sky clouded up. 

They got a little rained on but Harry didn't mind. He found it refreshing and its smell on the dry ground was pleasant. Noodle shook himself as they entered the hall. Harry was kind to Noodle’s legs and used the elevator. 

“You didn't have to be gone _that_ long,” was Albert's greeting when Harry was through the door. 

“I wasn't,” Harry said, hanging up the leash. “But it's good to know you missed me.”

Harry wrapped his arms around him and Albert frowned as his hands touched damp hair. 

“Have you finished what you were doing?”

“Yes.”

“Can I see it?”

Albert grumbled about his plans. 

“I _am_ hungry.”

“You're always hungry. Okay, okay, go and sit down.”

Harry sat on the couch. Albert came in carrying a plate on his fingertips like a waiter. Harry reached out for it but Albert leant back and tutted. 

“You have to wait until I say. I won't have all my hard work get shovelled into your face at once.”

Harry sighed and sat back. Albert lowered the plate to him and Harry took it into his own hands. It was some kind of strawberry shortcake, cooked to golden perfection. Strawberries and cream expertly arranged in the center. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled the divine sweetness. When he opened them again Albert had produced a candle and impaled the strawberry on the top. 

“Because I know what a sentimental fantasist you are,” he said and struck a match to light it. 

Harry closed his eyes again and blew out the flame almost as soon as it had been lit. He remained still as he made his wish and opened his eyes once it was complete. 

“That was quick,” Albert said. 

“I know exactly what I want.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“It's always the same wish now,” Harry said softly. 

Albert looked slightly concerned, eyebrows drawing together. 

“It's never come true?”

“Oh yeah, it has. I just… want it to stay.”

“Harry...” Albert sighed, sitting beside him. Harry threaded their fingers together. 

“I am really hungry though Albert.”

Albert removed the candle, picked up the strawberry and Harry could see him fighting off a laugh at the offence that must have been plain on Harry's face. 

“Relax Harry, it's yours,” he said, holding it in front of him. Harry frowned. “Do you really think after all this time I would poison you? Open your mouth.”

Harry did so, feeling his face heat up as he bit into the fruit. It was strange how he could still feel so embarrassed after all this time. It _did_ feel good though. He licked the residue from Albert's fingertips. 

“Now, would you rather continue with your barbaric culinary habits?”

“No,” Harry said, voice thick, and Albert offered him a sly smile. 

He ran his finger across the cream next and Harry licked it clean. When the component parts were offered to him together, that's when he could truly appreciate how good it was. He found himself moaning against Albert's fingers, delicate, sweet flavours on his tongue. Albert's clean hand was gentle and encouraging at the edge of his hair. 

Harry relaxed into it with each bite, tongue swirling around Albert's fingers eliciting sharp inhalations from him. Harry looked forlornly at the remaining half of the cake. 

“It will keep,” Albert assured him. 

He didn't _want_ to stop but he was getting a little… uncomfortable. He didn't want to mix his two desires completely - that seemed messy - perhaps that was Albert rubbing off on him. Albert seemed to be waiting for an indication of the direction they were to proceed in. Harry kissed him so he could experience the taste for himself. He pressed himself closer, hand on Albert's thigh. Albert placed a hand on his chest. 

“I'm sure you want me to rescue this,” Albert said, holding the cake up. 

Harry moaned, still undecided. 

“It gives you something to look forward to,” Albert suggested and Harry couldn't argue with that. 

Albert left him to store the cake in the kitchen and Harry went to the bedroom. There was a flat rectangular package on the bed. Harry picked it up, curious. Clearly he was meant to open this alone. ‘ _Enjoy_ ’ was written neatly on the label. Harry opened it carefully to reveal a blank envelope inside. Within that was a photograph. Harry wasn't sure he could believe what he was seeing. A smile spread across his face as he caressed the image of Albert's sullen face. 

“ALBERT!” he called when he found his voice. 

Albert ran to the doorway apparently expecting some kind of disaster. 

“Ah,” he said, observing the situation. 

“How is this ‘not being a punk’?!” Harry gestured to the picture. 

“Well I don't find labels particularly useful Harry.”

Harry snorted. 

“Not a punk… look at your _hair_!”

“I'd rather not.”

“I can't believe you actually had a collar…”

“Try not to drool on it. I'm sure this is the only image in existence.”

“I love it,” Harry said, holding it reverently. “Thank you.”

He hadn't taken his eyes from the photo since he'd revealed it. His gaze remained fixed.

“How old were you?”

Albert approached to lean over and frown at it. 

“20 or 21 probably. It didn't last long.”

“Well I'm glad someone captured it.”

He finally pulled his gaze away to see Albert's frown reflected in life. Harry laughed and Albert protested. The photo was safely placed at Harry's bedside so Albert could have his full attention. Harry pushed him down and ran his hands through short hair, imagining it longer and spikier. Albert grumbled about it and Harry kissed his complaints away. 

“Can I-”

“Harry, you don't have to ask. Why do you think I gave you the damn photo? I'm indulging your obsession.”

Harry scrambled for the collar and fastened it around Albert's neck. His fingers lingered on the beat of his pulse. 

“Although I might suggest investing in one that wasn't made for a dog so I can regain some shred of dignity.”

Harry sucked on his earlobe and ran his hand over the bulge in Albert's pants. He moaned, hips bucking at the contact.

“You were saying?”

“Fuck, Harry.”

“That's the plan,” Harry grinned.

“Why are you so smart all of a sudden? _You're_ meant to be the one losing it here.”

“Maybe you should talk less and act more.”

Albert reversed their positions, holding Harry's wrists above his head and ground down against him. Harry gasped. 

“Take your own advice Truman.”

He began unbuttoning Harry's shirt, kissing the skin he revealed as he went. Harry's fingers danced over the studs of the collar and he groaned.

“Too slow?” Albert said, looking up.

“I like it. Don't stop.”

Albert continued, relieving Harry of his shirt and running his hands over his chest. Harry sighed under his caresses. He _did_ like it - the contrast of ideas. Punk exterior with a soft, gentle touch. It was safe, reassuring and _caring_ above all else. Albert was, and had always been, a good person. There was never any danger of Harry being betrayed or hurt in any way. He moaned softly.

“Harry?”

Maybe he was a bit overwhelmed. Albert had been quite effective at overloading his senses. He tugged feebly at Albert's shirt, who took the cue and removed it. Their lips met and Harry hummed at the contact of their skin. 

Albert continued to undress, taking his time about it. Harry propped himself up on his elbows to see him better. He ran his tongue over his lips and swallowed. He could still taste strawberries. 

“Albert- Albert I uh-”

Albert shushed him and kissed him once more.

“I know.”

He unfastened Harry's belt and helped him out of his pants before continuing where he left off. Harry felt his precome wet against his abdomen. Albert's mouth was at the inside of his thigh. Harry took hold of his collar and moaned desperately. Albert's tongue ran over the head of his cock before he wrapped his lips around it. Harry didn't even know what the noises coming out of his mouth were anymore. Albert's tongue could be very dexterous, Harry hadn't been surprised by that. 

Albert held Harry's hips down as he worked. Harry felt Albert moan around him and called out for him as he came. Albert rested his head against Harry's knee and grunted. Harry reached out to help him but Albert held his wrist. He seemed to be trying to compose himself enough to be coherent. 

“You like… to look at me right?”

“Yes.”

“So look.”

Harry did so with rapt attention, watching Albert's pace, the movement of his wrist, the use of his thumb. He mostly watched his face though, observing the gasps and moans falling from his lips. The changes of his expression. Albert met his eyes. 

“Harry- Harry-” 

Harry reached out to him and Albert came against his own stomach. He shuddered and Harry held him, kissing his gasped breaths. He felt the slickness against his own skin and ran a finger across it, sucking it clean. Albert made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

He pulled Albert down so they could lie beside each other. Harry looked at him and ran his fingers over his jawline. He never wanted to stop looking at him, panting breath and flushed face. He felt a familiar hand at the back of his head and smiled. 

“Definitely memorable,” he said running his fingers across the collar. Albert huffed out a laugh. 

Harry's stomach growled and Albert snorted. 

“I'm sorry for neglecting your actual appetite.”

“I _did_ say…”

“I know. Perhaps I have a plan for that too, with less distractions. Unless of course you're feeling inclined to sabotage it.”

“I would never.”

\-----

When Harry returned from Twin Peaks he did so with a gift from himself. That night Albert glared at the picture frame by Harry's bedside. 

“Do I have to suffer looking at it every day for the rest of my life?”

“What did you expect?”

Albert grumbled about perhaps destroying it if Harry had committed it to memory. 

“Don't you _dare_ ,” Harry said in mock horror. 

“Should I be jealous of my past self?”

“No. You are the best version of Albert Rosenfield to exist yet. Believe me I am… an expert in this field.”

“Are you now? Well, perhaps you should prove your credentials and show me how much you know.”

Harry took Albert's hand and placed it on his hair. 

“That's easy,” Albert said. 

“Oh, I'm just getting started. There are _many_ things to get through.”

Albert decided he had absolutely no regrets about ever being a punk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because [Kami](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/) made my mental image a reality...  
> here is [The Photo](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/164149436997/albert-definitely-went-through-a-passionate) of our soft spiky boy.
> 
> also: [cake](http://deepdishpeacock.tumblr.com/post/164107974082/madamshinoa-gemma-stafford-strawberry-shortcake)
> 
> Albert Rosenfield: [Sweet Chef BF](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/164193764732/how-about-a-bit-of-self-indulgence-treat-yourself)


End file.
